


The Dark Side of Twilight

by reindeergames19



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Temper Tantrums
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeergames19/pseuds/reindeergames19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valora Alvara, Jedi Knight turned rebel vigilante, gets some unexpected company when a certain Knight of Ren crash lands on her planet. Will she succeed in keeping both her allegiances and the secrets of her past from him, or will Kylo Ren subject her to the same fate that he has inflicted on countless others who shared her beliefs? (Takes place 2 years before TFA) Kylo Ren/OC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yes. I am officially Kylo trash. Whatevs. I love me a villain. So I know I'm risking the whole torches and pitchforks routine by posting yet ANOTHER Kylo/OC story to this sight, but screw it. Couldn't get this story out of my head. Sooooo here it is...The Dark Side of Twilight.

P.S. To all of those who read my other fics, I'm sorry I've been kind of AWOL lately. Life has been cray cray and my muse has honestly been in hibernation for the last 6 months. But I shall try to update soon(ish)

P.S.S. Own Star Wars, I do not.

* * *

" _Use the Force, youngling." A deep baritone commanded. "Let it flow through you like a river through a forest." Eyes scrunched closed in concentration, she attempted to follow her Master's advice and was a rewarded moment later by the trickle of power that flowed from the top of her head and the tip of her toes and converged at her finger tips. A small smile played on her lips, as she felt, not saw, the table being lifted off the white clay floor. "That's it, let it dance off your fingertips. Do you feel the connection, my young apprentice?"_

" _I feel it, Master, I feel it!" The table began to wobble with her excitement._

" _Serenity and patience, padawan." He chided and she immediately returned her full concentration to the task at hand and steadied the floating table before lowering it gently back to the floor. Only when its legs were planted firmly on the floor did she open her eyes and look up and into the laughing blue eyes of her Master._

" _Can a make the hover float now, Master?"_

" _Not quite yet." He placed a firm, but comforting hand on her shoulder. "The path of the force is meant to be traveled at a walk, not a run. You still have much to learn." He could see the poorly masked disappointment in her eyes. "Now now, youngling, none of that." He chided as he bent down to be level with the young girl. "What am I always telling you?"_

" _Serenity and patience, Master."_

" _That's right, Valora. Serenity and patience."_

Val sat bolt upright in her bed, an image of a pair of wise blue eyes dancing through her mind. She hadn't had that dream about her old master in years, yet it was as vivid as the actual event itself. Val pushed a wayward strand of ebony hair off her face before staring at the chrono on her bedside table. 03:00 hours. She frowned. She usually slept like the dead when in the safety of her own home. Something must have woken her up. Just as she was about to shrug it of and go back to sleep, a deep rumbling echoed in the distance. Brows furrowed, Val moved from her bed and toward the window, checking the sky for any sign of a storm. Seeing none, she made to turn away from the window when a bright orange glow filled the sky. Suddenly, a dark ship sailed over the roof of her house before making impact in the forest about a quarter mile from her house. Fire lit the sky as the burning wreckage set the surrounding forest ablaze. Horrified, Val grabbed her thick black cloak from the hook by her door before running out of the house and towards the inferno. As she went, she used the Force the best she could to extinguish some of the smaller fires and clear the smoke from her vision.

She had just made it over a small rise in the terrain when she caught sight of the burning ship in the middle of a small clearing. She was immediately filled with a sense of dread. No, not dread. A disturbance in the Force. One of such magnitude, that it forced her to her knees. Val put her hand over her heart and scrunched her eyes closed before lifting her gaze once more to the burning wreckage. Whatever, or whoever was in there, was strong with the Force. And it terrified her. Val was strongly tempted to turn tail and run, but for some reason, she was also compelled to move closer. There was something both frightening and alluring about the energy radiating through the Force and emanating from the ship. She moved closer. With each step, Val grew more and more intoxicated. The heat of the crash did little to deter her and when she finally reached the wreckage, she removed the warped metal door with a wave of her hand.

What she saw next, made her blood run cold despite the licking heat of the flames that surround her. The ship was full of Stormtroopers, their melted plastoid armor sizzling in the heat. She cleared some of the smoke away to get a better view inside when all of the sudden she went flying through the air. She landed about twenty feet away with a disgruntled huff and immediately sprang to her feet and took a defensive stance. Moments later, a dark figure emerged from the wreckage. Dressed all in black, his silhouette set against the wall of fire behind him and an odd black and chrome mask reflecting the bright orange and red of the flames, was a truly terrifying sight to behold. At least it was until seconds later, said figure began to list slightly before collapsing onto the ground, unmoving.

With out a second thought, Val ran towards the fallen man, a slight limp in her gait. She kneeled next to him and immediately placed her finger against his neck to find a pulse. Feeling none through the thick fabric of his collar, she closed her eyes and felt for any sign of life through the force, nearly gasping out loud when she was assailed with one of the strongest force presences she had ever felt. But it was not the light and serene presence of a Jedi like her old Master. No. It was dark and heady in its power. It radiated through her, filling her with both fear and excitement. This man was of the Dark Side. Realizing the truth, Val immediately severed the connection, pulling herself away from the tendrils of darkness that threatened to ensnare her. She looked down at the unconscious man in confusion.

"Who in the Sith Hells are you." She muttered to herself. She hesitated for a moment before reaching towards the clasps of the dark helm the stranger wore. The clasps released with a small hiss and Val removed the helm slowly, so as not to disturb the dark stranger. Whatever she was expecting to see under the black and chrome helm, was not what she was faced with now: A man with a head of dark curls and a sharp but not unappealing face, who looked to be not much younger than her. Val could do nothing but stare at him for what seemed like ages, inexplicably drawn to his dark features and the almost child like expression on his unconscious face. It wasn't until she felt a slight warmth against her leg, that she removed her eyes from his face and looked down. A pool of blood was rapidly soaking into both her sleep pants and the earth beneath the dark stranger. Of course he was injured. Why else would he have fallen unconscious, leaving himself undefended. Val immediately sprang into action. For some unexplainable reason, she felt compelled to save this man, despite the darkness that was rolling off him in waves and obviously clouding her judgement.

"Well it looks like I'm playing nurse droid." She muttered as she ripped strips off her cloak with the intention of applying them to the worst of his wounds, yet the first brush of contact caused the darkness to tingle through her fingertips and up her arms. She took a deep breath and forced it away.

"Serenity and patience." She whispered before setting to work.

* * *

Let me know what you guys think!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! I'm very pleased and flattered with the wonderful responses I received for the first chapter of this fic! I'm really excited to continue with story and I have lots of plans for my OC Valora and our favorite trash boy...lets just say its going to be a rocky road to romance, but an enjoyable one none the less! Anywho, here is the next chapter! It's a lot longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy it! Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!

P.S. Own Star Wars, I do not.

* * *

Valora dried her freshly cleaned hands with a rag as she stared down at her patient. His brows were furrowed in obvious pain, yet he remained unconscious, a fact that truly worried her. His wounds were both serious and extensive: a multitude of burns covered the left side of his body, and he sported a few cracked ribs. Last night, after quickly retrieving her hover from the shed near her house and transporting him from the wreckage of his ship to her small dwelling, Val did the best she could to soothe the burns and set his bones, but she was no healer, and the young stranger was in the hands of the Force now. She stared down at him a moment longer, trying not to stare at the broad expanse of his shoulders and chest as well as the admittedly appealing curve of his cheekbones, before making her way out the door of the small guest room she had placed him in and down the hallway towards her kitchen. She proceeded to uncork the bottle of wine sitting on her kitchen table and pour herself a generous glass of the crimson liquid courage before sitting down heavily in the lone rickety chair. Closing her eyes, she rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands before taking a series of deep, meditative breaths.

"What am I doing?" She whispered to herself after a moment, a multitude of thoughts spinning through her mind. What she _should_ have done the minute she found the wreckage was contact General Organa and inform her, but something held her back last night just like something was holding her back now. She lifted her head and stared out the small kitchen window towards the direction of the wrecked ship, huffing slightly in annoyance. She wasn't usually so indecisive. In her line of work, being indecisive got you killed. After a few more moments of deep, conflicted thought, Val rose from the table, decision made. She would investigate the wreckage further and then report her findings to the General. Perfectly logical. At least that's what Val told herself as she snagged her cloak from the hook by the door and made her way quietly outside and towards the direction of her small work shed.

When she opened the door, it creaked loudly, and Val's head immediately whipped back towards the direction of her house to check for any movement before entering the shed and closing the door softly behind her. She then made her way over to the rusty workbench and reached over it to grab the Harris wrench hanging from a nail. When she removed it, a panel in the floor immediately slid open, revealing a narrow wooden staircase. Val made her way quickly and quietly down the stairs, the panel sliding shut above her. She flipped the switch next to the foot of the stairs and the cavernous space was immediately filled with a soft blue light, revealing a small, but sleek spaceship and a hover bike. She stood stock still and listened for a moment until she heard a quiet, but familiar whir coming from a dark corner. She rolled her eyes.

"R7 I know your hiding down here. Come out, you silly thing." Out of the darkness rolled a green and silver droid, head spinning and blue lights flashing. He beeped and whirred as he moved towards her and didn't stop until he was pressed against her leg.

"It's alright, buddy. It was just a small crash." R7 made a high pitched noise in response as he bounced. "Alright, so it wasn't that small." He began to shake. "I think you're being a bit overdramatic." He rolled backward slightly and stared up at her in what could only be described as indignation. "What? It's true! First sign of trouble and here you are: hiding down here in the dark like some frightened little Loth-cat." He beeped moodily as he turned around and went back towards the dark corner he was hiding in.

"Suit yourself, you stubborn droid." Val shrugged as she made her way over to a series of cabinets on the opposite wall. "But I'm going up to investigate that crash." He rolled back towards her, head spinning and beeping madly. She scoffed. "Well if you're so worried about my safety, then by all means come along." She stated as she riffled through the cabinet until she found what she was looking for. She took what she found and moved to a work table a few feet away before setting the objects down on its surface. Two gleaming lightsaber hilts and a holstered blaster stared up at her.

"What do you think, R7. Sabers or blaster?" The droid beeped in response. "For protection, you daft droid. Who knows what could be hiding in that wreckage." He whirred at her impatiently and she nodded in agreement. "Good point, sabers would be a bit of overkill. Blaster it is." She strapped said blaster around her hips before making her way back to the stairs. "Come on, then." R7 made a metallic huffing noise in response before following her up the stairs, into the shed and then outside. Val gazed up at the sky for a moment and observed the gray storm clouds gathering with a sense of unease. Her planet was pounded with massive electrical storms nine months of the year. The combination of the planet's atmosphere and the electricity of the storms rendered most vessels inoperable. The thought of being stranded in her house with a strange, and potentially dangerous Force user wasn't exactly an appealing thought. With a lingering gaze at the darkening sky, Val adjusted her blaster holster and headed towards the woods, R7 at her heels.

When she reached the crash sight a few moments later, she wasn't surprised to find the ship still smoking in places along with the remnants of fallen and charred trees. She approached the ship slowly, Force lifting the debris that blocked her path out of the way. Val removed the blaster from her hip and raised it as she neared the gapping back hatch of the vessel and peered inside cautiously. When no immediate threat made itself known, she stepped inside the vessel and squatted down next to a fallen Stormtrooper. Her gaze was immediately drawn to the black insignia on the shoulder of the trooper's partially melted plastiod armor. The mark of the First Order. She had suspected as much, but now she had proof. She would definitely need to report to General Organa now. What they were doing near her planet, Val had no idea, but she was willing to bet it wasn't good.

She made her way deeper into the ship, carefully navigating the Stormtrooper-covered floor. She had almost reached the cockpit, when a dull glint of metal near a prostrate trooper, a commander judging by his uniform, caught her eye. She leaned down to pick it up, fingers just shy of brushing the metal object when she was suddenly thrown off her feet by an unknown force. She whipped her head around, blaster raised, seeking out the culprit. Finding none, she looked back at the metal object, confusion written plainly on her face. She reached for it again, and once more she was assailed with the feeling of unrelenting pressure. Determined to learn more, she forced herself to ignore the pressure and pick up the object. Raising it up to catch a small sliver of grayish sunshine, she realized two things simultaneously: one, that the object itself was obviously the source of the force that knocked her off her feet and two, it wasn't just an ordinary object—it was a lightsaber.

Val gripped it tighter, and going against every one of her instincts, ignited the saber. Incandescent red filled the hull of the crashed ship and lit her face with an eery glow. The saber crackled and sparked as if it would combust at any given moment. Val stared at it with a combination of awe and revulsion. She could sense that this weapon, with its blood red color and fierce looking cross guard, had taken many lives. She stared at the glowing blade for what felt like hours, a dark yet oddly comforting feeling flowing through her, before a sharp beep broke her out of her reverie. R7 was staring at her from the door of the ship, shaking slightly. He beeped anxiously once more. Val stared at the droid dazedly for a moment before turning her attention back to the ignited saber. Horror filled her eyes as she shut it off and dropped it as if it were a poisonous snake. She stumbled back a few steps before reaching a shaking hand out to steady herself against the hull of the ship. Although she attempted to ignore it, her gaze was inexplicably drawn to the lightsaber, now lying on the floor a foot away from her. She forced her eyes away from the weapon and towards the direction of her home. Whoever was lying in her spare bedroom was no ordinary Force user—he was a Sith Lord. Her eyes moved back to the saber for a fraction of a second before she turned to face her droid.

"R7, would you be a dear and pick that up for me?" She motioned towards the weapon, not trusting herself to touch it again. The droid whirred at her suspiciously. "I can't—I can't touch that thing again." Not questioning her any further, the droid rolled up the ramp of the ship and approached the object in question before extending a hidden metal arm and picking the saber up. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for his next order.

"Let's go home, buddy." She pushed herself off the hull and made her way shakily down the ramp, R7 following closely behind her. Her mind swirled with a million different thoughts as the odd pair made their way through the woods and back towards Val's home, a deep rumble of thunder echoing in the distance heralding the coming storm. Due to the importance of the intel she discovered aboard the crashed vessel, the obvious course of action would be to report immediately to the General, but something kept holding her back. Sith Lord or not, Val was drawn to the stranger in her house, perhaps even more so now. She wished to learn more about him before reporting to the Resistance, who would no doubt immediately send a squadron to retrieve her injured house guest. Val knew that her reasoning was not the most logical, but she couldn't seem to care. _Besides,_ she thought to herself, _I_ _'_ _m a Jedi, for Force sake. I can take care of myself, even if it is against a Sith._ Not entirely convinced by her own words, Val made her way towards her shed, stopping once she reached the door. Opening it, she turned to look down at R7.

"I want you to take that—thing," she motioned to the lightsaber, "and bring it down and put it with the other weapons." His head spun in compliance. Val signed and kneeled down so that she was level with the astrodroid. Placing her hand on his head, she added. "Then I want you to stay down there and keep out of sight. I'll come and check on you in the morning, ok?" The droid beeped sadly in response, shifting from leg to leg. "It's going to be alright, I promise." She straightened and motioned towards the door of the shed as a flash of lightning filled the sky. "Now go on then," she glanced up at the clouds, "before this storm gets in full swing." R7 made a sad beep and gave her backward glance as he rolled into the shed.

Val closed and locked the door behind him and jogged towards the house just as the sky began to open up. A large boom of thunder rang out as soon as she reached her backdoor and opened it. Stepping quietly into her kitchen, she removed the blaster holster from around her hips before hiding it in a small compartment on the underside of her kitchen table. She removed a small vibroblade from the same compartment and slid it into the side of her boot. No more walking around unarmed in her own home. Only marginally satisfied with her defensive measures, Val made her way back to the spare room to check on her patient. She was relieved to find him still lying motionless on the bed, the steady rise and fall of his broad chest the only indication of life. That and his immense Force presence, even in his unconscious state. Val sighed softly and turned towards her own room with the intention of changing her smoke and soot stained clothes before checking her patient's wounds. She was momentarily startled when she caught sight of the black and chrome helmet sitting on her dresser. She had forgotten that she had placed it there after returning home the previous night. Shivering slightly, she made her way to her small closet and grabbed a change of clothes. She had just removed her jacket, when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck raise in warning. She immediately removed the blade from her boot and made her way out of her room and back down the hall, her feet not making a sound as she went. A sense of dread filled her as she reached the spare room and found the bed empty. She closed her eyes and began to reach out with the Force, but stopped herself before she could, coming to the decision that it would be better if her "guest" did not know of her abilities. The First Order weren't exactly known for their hospitality towards Jedi. Instead, she listened intently for any sign of movement, and hearing none, made her way farther into the room.

She had almost reached the bed when a bolt of lightening flashed across the dark sky, lighting up the room and illuminating the dark silhouette of a figure behind her in the reflective panes of the window. Val stared at the reflection for a moment before springing into action. She turned with the speed of an experienced fighter and brought her blade towards the dark figure in a blurred arc. Her wrist was easily captured and squeezed in a grip that ground her bones together painfully. Another flash of light filled the room, exposing the imposing figure of her patient, clothed only in his dark trousers, bandages wrapped around his chest and stomach. The two combatants stared at each other for a moment before Val made her move: she released the blade from her captured hand and caught it with her free one, and without wasting a moment, slashed the blade across the arm he was using to restrain her. He hissed in pain, his grip releasing only fractionally, but Val took advantage of his momentary lapse by ripping her arm free and kicking him square in the chest, effectively sending him careening in the wall behind him and no doubt upsetting his cracked ribs. Val took a defensive stance, knife raised, as her opponent straightened his stance and stared at her darkly through the dark fringe of his hair.

"Look, whoever you are," she shifted on her feet, "I'm not going to hurt you. Your ship crashed last night and I pulled you from the wreckage. You are badly injured and should be resting, not fighting to the death with the person who tried to save your life!" His response to her speech was to push himself off the wall and approach her slowly, pounding sharply on his injured ribcage with a fist as he went. Val stared at him with a mix of confusion and horror. "Please don't make me hurt you." She pleaded as he neared her, causing him to pause in his tracks.

"Hurt me?" He stated, his deep melodic voice coming out as an almost whisper. "Foolish girl, you are not capable of doing such a thing." The corners of his lips turned up into either a smile or a grimace of pain, Val wasn't sure.

"Really?" She countered. "What do you call that?" She motioned with her blade towards the deep gash she had made on his arm.

"Motivation." He stated darkly, and then he was in motion, a loud crack of thunder shaking the house as he moved towards her. Suddenly, his hand was around her throat and before she could stop him, he hurled her across the room and into the same wall that she had forced him against not a moment ago. Accept this time, she nearly went through the wall. Plaster cracked and fell to the floor along with other bits of debris with the impact of her body and she groaned as she fell to the floor. He approached her prone form, his bare feet entering her line of sight, before he kneeled down and grabbed a handful of her hair. Yanking her head back, he forced her to stare into his eyes.

"Like I said. Foolish." He stated. "And now you will die for it." Val suddenly felt an invisible hand wrapping around her throat and squeezing the life from her. She refused to die like this. Serenity and patience be damned. She attempted to speak, her words coming out as a rasp.

"What?" The dark stranger questioned as he placed his ear near her lips and loosened his grip on her slightly.

"I said," she wheezed, "not today." And then she made her move. She reached up and dug her finger into his wound before throwing all her weight at him and pinning him on the floor. She knew that if he was uninjured she probably would not have been able to catch him so off guard, but she could tell his movements were growing sluggish and she took advantage of said sluggishness as she reached for a broken wooden panel from her ruined wall, her attacker struggling beneath her as she did so, and proceeded to knock him out cold with it. As he went still beneath her, blood leaking from the newest wound, courtesy of her, on his temple, she stared at the wooden panel with distaste before dropping it to the floor.

"So uncivilized."

* * *

Valora is already done with Kylo's shit and it's only chapter 2...


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow folks! Wow! I can't believe the responses I've been getting for this story! I'm so glad you guys seem to be enjoying the ride as much as I am. Valora is a sass master who i just love to write and I hope beyond hope that all y'all like her as much as I do! This chapter is a bit on the short side and is definitely more of a filler, BUT the entire thing is from Kylo's POV so there is that…Anyways, I hope you like the chapter and I really hope to update a little sooner next time. 10 hour work days really get you down. Also, a great big shout out to my new beta, whips-and-poisons, for bearing with me and all my insecurities.

PS own star wars, I do not.

* * *

Kylo Ren awoke to a bright flash followed by a dull throbbing in his head. He steadied his breathing before opening his eyes and taking in his surroundings. He was lying on a narrow, yet moderately comfortable bed, which, unfortunately for him, he was chained to. He stared at his bonds in confusion for a moment before rage took over and he began struggling against the heavy metal cuffs around his wrists and ankles which were attached to the metal bed frame. He was forced to stop his struggles a moment later when a sharp pain in his side caused his to gasp. His gaze moved to the crisp, white bandages wrapped neatly around his chest and stomach, his injuries mocking him. Unable to dislodge the bonds physically, he stilled for a moment and closed his eyes, gathering the Force to him. The bed began to creak and shake with his efforts but, the bonds remained in place. In his anger, he lashed out with the force and destroyed the object nearest him, which happened to be a vase filled with a foreign looking flower. It shattered, pieces of glass littering the floor.

Where were his belongings? His saber. His mask. _His clothes._ Chest heaving with irritation and anger, his eyes searched the room for any sign of his things. Seeing nothing, he moved his gaze towards the single, small window on the other side of the equally minuscule room. It was almost dark enough to be night, yet Kylo knew instinctively that it wasn't. Lightening flashed across the sky angrily, mirroring his current mood, and bringing back memories of what he assumed were the activities of the previous night. He remembered the crash and subsequently awaking in the same bed that he was currently residing in, sans chains. He also remembered a woman. Tall and lithe with hair as black as the night sky. He remembered the way she fought him. The feel of her slender throat beneath his fingertips. The rage that washed over him when she overpowered him in a moment of weakness.

Yet, she had claimed that she had saved his life. Foolish woman. Did she think a simple act of kindness would cause him to spare her life? And yet she caught him off guard and knocked him unconscious. He would have suspected her of being a Force sensitive herself, but he felt no signature from her. That fact only contributed to his indignation. The bed began to shake and rattle as anger flowed through him at the thought. So distracted was he by his anger, he didn't notice the woman of his ruminations standing in the doorway, a tray of steaming food in her hands, her gaze fixed on the remains of the broken vase on the floor and a peeved expression on her angular face.

"Ah good, you're awake." She stated with mock cheerfulness as she approached him and placed the tray on the bedside table with a little more force than necessary and began to arrange a set of utensils. He used this moment of distraction to stare at her intently, taking in the sharp jutting of her cheekbones and the naturally playful lilt to her lips. Most would consider her attractive, in an exotic way. Kylo frowned at his train of thought. The female form had never held any interest to him before. He blamed his mental weakness on his extensive injuries. The woman of his thoughts must have sensed is intense gaze, for she turned her head to look him in the eyes.

"It's rude to stare." She stated blandly. He kept staring. She stared back. "Who are you?" She asked suddenly, moving to sit lazily in the chair next to the bed. Kylo remained silent. "You were quite vocal last night, so I know for a fact you can speak. I'll ask again," she leaned forward, "who are you?" Silence. The woman narrowed her eyes before leaning back once more and placing her booted feet on the edge of the bed, much too Kylo's irritation. The minute he was free from these bonds, Kylo mused, he would strangle the life out of this insufferable creature and revel as the light left her pale green eyes. "I know you're part of the First Order." She said suddenly, her change of subject catching him off guard, yet he said nothing. Force only knew who she could be working for. She may even be a member of the Resistance. "Well, seeing as you're not deigning to speak to me, I suppose I shall just have to come up with a name on my own, _your Highness._ _"_ Kylo seethed. Not since joining the First Order and becoming Master of the Knights of Ren had anyone ever had the audacity, or the stupidity, to insult him in such a manner. He decided that the remainder of this conversation would be on his terms. He moved his gaze from her and glanced towards the sizable hole in the far wall, taking in the debris littering the floor, his ire raising.

"You knocked me unconscious." He stated, a bit unbelieving. "With a wooden board."

"So he hasn't lost his voice." She quipped, a cat like grin on her face. Kylo immediately whipped his head around to glare at her. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

"Well you weren't exactly being the most hospitable house guest." She responded. "In fact, you tried to kill me." Completely disregarding her comments, he stated in a low voice, almost as if he was taking to himself,

"You knocked me unconscious."

"Yes, well now that we've established that..." She trailed of when she noticed him staring at her intently.

"I have mastered the ways of the Force and yet some outer rim _scug_ got the better of me." His eyes darkened.

"Listen here, you Force wielding brat," she began as she leaned forward in her chair and prodded a slender finger against his chest, "I saved your life the other night, so the least you could do is not to entertain thoughts of killing me, refrain from calling me a _scug,_ and desist in being such a blasted ingrate." When her lecture was met with a crackling silence, she took a deep breath before reaching for the tray on the bedside table. "Now, I brought you some breakfast. Eat it or don't, it matters not to me." She stated as she lifted the bowl of porridge from the tray, dipped the spoon in the contents and lifted it to is lips. He leaned his head away as if she were offering him Bantha droppings.

"Where are my belongings? My weapon?" He questioned as he avoided the probing spoon. He was met with silence. "I said," he ground out. "Where is my weapon?"

"See, not so fun being ignored is it?" She remarked casually. Kylo saw red.

"Where is it!" He shouted, his bonds clanking as he struggled against them. Most would have been terrified at an outburst like that, but she just stared at him, a bored expression on her face and the porridge spoon held lazily in her slender fingers.

"The First Order must have their hands full with you." She muttered. That did it. He focused all of his energy on the bowl in her hands which went careening across the room a moment later, porridge exploding in every direction as it hit the wall. His tormentor stared at the mess impassively for a moment before turning her gaze back to him, eyes boring into his with surprising intensity for half a moment. Kylo was intrigued by the brief glimpse he caught in the green depths of her eyes. This odd, infuriating woman was hiding something, and once Kylo was free, he fully intended to find out what before ending her miserable existence. Her eyes glazed over a moment later with her usual bored expression, any trace of the dark, flinty depth he had witnessed a moment ago was now gone.

"You could have just said you weren't hungry, _your highness_." She mocked before rising gracefully to her feet and making her way towards the door. Kylo stared at her retreating back intently before speaking, lacing his words with the Force.

"You will remove these bonds and return my weapon to me." He ordered firmly, watching her pause, back stiffening. She turned on her heel to stare at him, a glazed expression on her face.

"I'm sorry," her brows furrowed in mock confusion, " I didn't quite catch that." Kylo stared at her in shock. This insufferable slip of a woman had resisted him? That was not possible.

"You will remove these bonds and return my weapon to me. Now." He stated again, with more force. Her response was to smile slightly and turn to make her way to the door once more.

"Nice try, highness, but mind tricks don't work on me." She turned to look at him again once she reached the doorway. "Why not use those powers you're so proud of and clean up that mess." She stated as she gestured lazily to the remnants of his breakfast spattered against the wall. "Oh," she paused once more. "and do try not to throw anymore tantrums. I don't think my house could withstand another barrage and it _is_ a rather unattractive quality." And then, as if to fuel Kylo's anger, she winked at him before walking out of the room and down the hall. Kylo gave a bellow of frustration, the bed beneath him vibrating dangerously with the force of his anger. Over the ringing in his ears, he could have sworn he heard her state in a sing-song voice "temper, temper" as she made her way down the hall. Strangulation would be too good for her.

* * *

Tune in next week for more sass mastering with your trash baby and his bain, Valora.


	4. Chapter 4

Val sat slumped in her single kitchen chair, her booted feet propped up on the table and her blaster lying next to them. The kitchen was dark, as was the rest of the house, a result of a power outage caused by the storm still raging outside. She stared tiredly at the open door to the guest room, arms crossed over her chest. With each passing moment, her eyes became heavier and heavier with exhaustion. It had been nearly five days since her mystery Sith Lord's ship went down and she hadn't had a lick of sleep, not trusting her house guest not to free himself from his bonds and kill her while she was vulnerable. The only rest she allowed herself was the occasional meditative state, yet she always remained semi-conscious to the outside world and therefore remained exhausted.

So here she was, 105 hours later, staring at the darkened room with bloodshot eyes. Just as her head dropped to rest against her chest once more, she heard a rhythmic thumping coming from within the darkened bedroom. She rolled her eyes wearily. Guess he was awake again. Although Val could sense that he too never fully allowed himself to become unconscious, he did go into a sort of semi-aware meditative trance as well. Yet whenever he came out of said trance, he started breaking things again. Her guest room was an utter disaster area. If not for the sturdy metal bed frame he was attached to (strengthened by a small, undetectable dose of the Force), he would have broken free days ago. However, he remained bound—which thoroughly pissed him off, much to Val's amusement.

"For the love of the Force, would you shut up in there! None of us are trying to sleep!" She yelled over his struggles to remove his bonds, the clanking of his metal chains nearly drowning out her voice. When the barrage continued, she took deep, steadying breath before planting her feet on the ground and standing up. She made her way to the guest room and immediately ducked, narrowly avoiding decapitation by an airborne piece of jagged wooden paneling. "Are you feeling a bit peckish yet, Your Highness?" She questioned as she straightened and made her way to the side of the bed to check his bandages. "Seeing as you haven't eaten anything in days." He glared darkly at her as she removed his bandages, yet remained silent. "Not talking again, are we?" She pressed her fingers gently into the bruised area around his ribs, causing him to flinch involuntarily.

"You're healing nicely, but it would go a lot faster if you ate something. You need all the strength you can get to heal." He lunged against his bonds, bed creaking. "Perhaps not too much strength." She amended, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "At least take a bit of water." She stated as she reached for the oddly unharmed pitcher and mug on the floor next to the bed. She poured him a healthy glass and brought it to his lips. After a moment of glare filled silence, he opened his lips slightly and allowed her to pour a bit of the cool liquid into his mouth. "See, that wasn't so hard." She returned the mug and pitcher to their previous place on the floor. "Now what can I do to make you eat something?"

"Release me, and return my weapon and my belongings to me." He stated darkly, more of and order than a request.

"Not for all the spice on Kessel." She parried as she leaned placed both hands on the edge of the bed and leaned forward, her black hair falling over her shoulders to shroud her face in darkness.

"Who are you?" He uttered darkly, rage and curiosity flighting for dominance on his angular face.

"You first." She parried her lips curling into a wicked grin. His eyes gleamed with anger, whatever semblance of control he had over his temper was gone.

"Release me!" He yelled. Val leaned back slightly and observed him shrewdly for a moment. She then straightened to her full height and made her way back to the door.

"Let me know if you find your appetite, Your Highness." Val turned her back and was just about to walk out of the room when she heard the shattering of glass followed by the sound of howling wind. She whipped around to face him one more before turning her gaze to the window he had just obliterated. Val didn't know whether or not it was actual hate that filled her to the brim in that moment or if it was just exhaustion, but the feeling rising inside of her was both heady and dangerous, something her master definitely would have chided her for were he there in that moment. But her master was not there, and therefore she let her torrent of emotions take over.

"You spoiled infant." She muttered as she approached the bed once more, her gate slow and almost predatory, glass cracking under her booted feet. "I save your life and this is really the thanks I get?" She leaned down and placed her face mere inches from his. After a moment of intense staring he looked away and chuckled darkly, amused by her uncharacteristic loss of control. Val lost it. Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was wrapped roughly around his chin, fingernails digging painfully into his skin as she ripped his head up to meet her gaze. His dark smile was immediately replaced with indignation and rage. Her fingernails dug deeper.

"Release me." He repeated in a dark whisper, his breath stirring the hair around her face. She glared at him a moment longer before pulling away suddenly and storming out of the room, the kitchen door slamming fiercely as she exited the house and disappeared into the night.

Kylo glared at the back of his mysterious caretaker as she stormed out of his room and slammed through the back door and into the storm. She was full of surprises, Kylo mused irritably as he shifted restlessly on the bed. His ribs were aching from all of the commotion he had been causing and his burns were throbbing. He had tried multiple times to heal his wounds with the Force, but was as yet unsuccessful. His injuries were the only things keeping him here, he kept having to remind himself. If he was healthy, he would have been able to escape his bonds, kill that maddeningly confusing woman, and return to First Order headquarters days ago.

The First Order.

They were probably sweeping the outer rim for him at that very moment. The Supreme Leader would want him found and would have sent Hux to do the looking, much to the General's chagrin Kylo mused with a sardonic twist of his lips. It would not be long till either he escaped or was rescued, yet Kylo preferred the former option to the latter. Being indebted to Hux was not something he relished the thought of. Kylo was interrupted from his thoughts a moment later by the loud bang of the kitchen door hitting the wall. Booted footsteps approached his room at a sharp clip, and before he knew it, his host came storming into his room once more, soaking wet from the storm and eyes glowing with residual fury. In her arms she held what looked to be a dark bundle of cloth. Kylo glared at her suspiciously.

"You want to be free of those bonds? Stomp out of here into a ragging storm with a plethora of life threatening injuries? Fine." She threw the bundle on the ground and out rolled his helmet and the silver hilt of his lightsaber. "Stomp. Rage. Kill me even. But know this," she imparted as she removed a small metal key from her pocket and began unlocking his bonds. "I refuse to fear you. I refuse to give you the satisfaction of my fear. I rescued you because it was the right thing to do, despite your dark powers and your beliefs. We should never fear doing the right thing, even if it costs us our lives."

And with a final flick of her wrist, the last of his manacles opened with a small click. Yet Kylo remained motionless, simply observing the woman as she slowly straightened and backed away from the bed. She closed her eyes and released a small breath as if she were awaiting her fate. Kylo did not understand. This creature did not fear death. Instead she stood tall and proud as if she were meeting an old friend.

As if she welcomed it.

Very well, Kylo mused, I won't disappoint her.

He was on his feet in a flash, his right arm outstretched. Seconds later, her body was flying towards him, his hand wrapping around her slender throat as if it belonged there. As if it has always belonged there. This was not the first time he had had her in his grasp, yet this time it was different. Something sparked and crackled as his skin touched hers, shocking him with the torrent of emotions the violent contact dredged up. He was suddenly bombarded with memories he had long since forgotten. Memories that he had locked away in order to become the creature he was today. He felt her reach her hand up and wrap it gently around his wrist, yet made no attempt to removed his grip. He felt a small trickle in the Force. A small glimmer of light emanating from her finger tips. His brow furrowed in confusion as his memories grew more vivid.

He could see his mother, sitting before a mirror combing her hair.

His father placing a firm hand on his shoulder before walking up the ramp of his ship and disappearing for yet another year.

The wind rushing through his dark hair as he rode, squealing happily on the shoulders of his father's best friend.

Kylo gasped. His forehead dropped to rest against hers for a moment before he released her as if she was on fire. Her body fell limply to the floor, unmoving and unconscious, yet still alive. Kylo stared down at her, fists clenching and unclenching as he debated whether or not he should finish what he started. But when he crouched down and reached for her, his mind was once again overcome with visions of his past. He quickly rose to his feet and moved away from her prone figure. He would not kill her, he mused as he gathered his belonging from the floor and limped his way out of the house and into the storm without a backward glance. At least not today.


End file.
